muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Old School: Volume 1 (CD)
'Old School: Volume 1' is a three-disc boxed set of ''Sesame Street music released on March 23, 2010 by EOne Music. The collection includes three classic Sesame Street albums: The Sesame Street Record (1970), Big Bird Sings! (1974), and Bert & Ernie Sing-Along (1975). The collection includes newly remastered versions of three classic albums. The collection marks the first time these three albums have been made available on CD in their entirety, although some of the tracks have appeared on various CD compilations over the years. The original album artwork is repackaged on CD sleeves and packed in the set's collectible slipcase. EOne Music released a follow-up CD set later in the year. Track listing Disc One: The Sesame Street Record #Sesame Street - The Entire Cast #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird #I've Got Two - Big Bird and Oscar plus everybody including Mr. Hooper #Goin' for a Ride - The Anything People #What Are Kids Called - Bob and Susan #Everybody Wash - Ernie and Bert #One of These Things - Bob and Susan #Up and Down - Two Monsters #Green - Kermit #Somebody Come and Play - The Kids #I Love Trash - Oscar #A Face - Bob #J-Jump - The Kids #The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and the Anything People #Rub Your Tummy - Gordon #Number 5 - The Kids #Five People In My Family - The Anything People #Nearly Missed - Susan #Rubber Duckie - Ernie Disc Two: Big Bird Sings! #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird #A Really Good Feeling - Big Bird #The Noodle Song - Big Bird and Oscar #Very, Very Special Letter - Big Bird #Big Bird Writes a Poem - Big Bird, Snuffleupagus and Herbert Birdsfoot #Y'all Fall Down - Big Bird, Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster #I Just Adore Four - Big Bird #How Do I Know I'm Here? - Big Bird #Everyone Makes Mistakes - Big Bird and Farley #The Sound of the Letter A - Big Bird #Just Three Colors - Big Bird and Oscar #Ha Ha - Big Bird, Harvey Kneeslapper and Herry Monster #No Matter What Your Language - Big Bird and Luis #Big Bird's Poem - Big Bird Disc Three: Bert & Ernie Sing-Along #I Refuse to Sing Along - Bert and Ernie #I've Been Working on the Railroad - Ernie, Gordon, Susan and the Company #Old MacDonald Had a Farm - Bob, Luis, Maria, David and the Company #A Really Good Feeling - Big Bird #Bats in My Belfry - The Count #Row, Row, Row Your Boat - Grover, Herry Monster and Cookie Monster #I'll Give You a Song - Oscar #Oscar Don't Allow - David, Big Bird, Ernie, Luis and the Company #The Limerick Song (Come On and Sing Along With Me) - Susan, Bob, the Count, Ernie, Bert and the Company #On Top of Old Smokey - Grover and the Company #Living Hand in Hand - Gordon and Susan #What's the Name of That Song? - Luis, Bob, Susan, Gordon, Maria, Ernie, David, Bert and Big Bird #A Very Simple Dance - David and the Company #Morningtown Ride - Bob #Everyone Likes Ice Cream - Susan, David, Prairie Dawn, Bob, Ernie and Grover #C is for Cookie - Cookie Monster and the Company #Peanuts - Luis, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Big Bird, and the Company #John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith - The Company #She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain - Maria, Susan, Gordon, David and the Company #Finale: What's the Name of That Song? (Reprise) - The Company #Sing - Bert and the Company Notes *The second edition of Big Bird Sings! is used for this set. *Unlike Sing the Alphabet, all dialogue that mentions "turning the record over" has been kept. *The slipcase cover is similar to the cover of The Gang's All Here!. See also *Sesame Street discography *Old School: Volume 1 (DVD) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums